


Shine Bright Like A Diamond

by SonjaJade



Series: Diary of a Dublith Trio [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: They’ve struck gold! -er, sparkles!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hangover

“Slowly, now,” Izumi said in a nervous voice.  “I don’t want you tearing anything.”  
  
“We don’t have to do this,” her husband said, patting her on the belly from behind.  “We can do something else.”  
  
Alex prayed she didn’t want something else.  They’d been working up to this for a while…  
  
“No, it’s fine.  Just- you got plenty of lube on right?” she asked Alex.  
  
“Of course,” he rumbled.  “And remember, you’ve been stretching yourself, this shouldn’t be a problem.”  He cupped her cheek in his big hand as he got into position.  “If it hurts, we’ll stop.  I swear it.”  
  
She took a deep breath and nodded.  “Put it in.”  
  
Sig was reclined against the headboard, Izumi already sitting with her lubricated pussy stuffed with his dick.  Alex moved to join them there, carefully sliding up Sig’s length to ease into her heat alongside him- double vaginal penetration: the only way he could truly experience both of his partners at once.  
  
“Ohhh,” Izumi breathed.  
  
“Is it good?” Sig asked through gritted teeth.  Alex watched as their faces contorted into expressions of intense pleasure.  If Alex had any say in it, he’d say they were both feeling it, especially since _he_ was feeling it as well.  
  
Izumi’s walls clenched the two dicks inside her, squeezing and pressing them close together.  “Feels amazing!  You can move like normal Alex!”  
  
Good, because if he didn’t move soon he was going to cry out in frustration.  His hips moved quickly, Sig staying stationary as he rubbed along his length.  To be able to feel Sig’s cock pulsing with pleasure and Izumi’s walls trembling with bliss, it was all he could do to keep from coming so soon.  Thankfully, it didn’t take any of them long to climax.  Izumi came first, Sig rubbing her clit as Alex did all the thrusting.  She soaked the bed but it didn’t stop Alex from continuing until Sig had burst as well.  
  
And then it was Alex’s turn.  Sig’s softening length was rubbing him in an entirely different way now, and it was enough to trigger his powerful release.   His balls shuddered in a way they never had before, his voice rose and fell, speaking in tongues as Izumi squeezed at his ass.  She pulled him deeper as she moaned out his name-  
  
With a roar, he filled her body.  Electricity shot through him as he came and he trembled with the force of his orgasm.  He was crying at first with pleasure, then with pain; tears ran down his face as an incredible hangover-like headache consumed him, along with shooting pains from the tip of his penis.  He winced and Sig knew something was wrong.  
  
“What happened?” Sig questioned as Alex’s hips finally slowed to a stop.  
  
He panted a moment, catching his breath before answering.  “Came too hard.  I’ll be alright in a second.”  He rested a moment, Izumi’s fingers massaging his temples and forehead as he held most of his weight off of her.  As promised, a few minutes later he felt much better, but when he pulled out, an unexpected sight awaited him and his partners.  
  
He gently pulled his cock from Izumi, and thousands of _sparkles_ spilled out onto Sig’s balls before finally landing on the bed.  Like pink diamonds sparkling in the early morning sun, the Armstrong birthright glinted back at them.  
  
Izumi reached down and brought one to her mouth, cleaning the cum from it before spitting it back out into her hand.  “You can cum _sparkles_?”  
  
A sparkle appeared by his eye as he answered.  “Only when the circumstances are perfect.  This is the first time I’ve ever done it.  In fact, I thought it was a rumor when I was told this by my father.”  
  
She chuckled as she gathered him to her arms.  “Then let’s get you to make more!  We’ll be rich!”  
  
He rested his forehead against hers.  “I already am.”  
  
He slipped back inside her as Sig kissed him over her shoulder.


End file.
